


The Complexities of a Rainbow

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Background Relationships, Behind the Scenes, Character Study, Child Neglect, Comfort, Curiosity, Demons, Disguise, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, Internal Monologue, Music Creation, Nicknames, Optimism, Pride, Prologue, Protective Lucifer, Rainbows, Redemption, Rehabilitation, Royalty, Strangers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: The song performed in the 666 News isn't an impromptu feat.From the beginning to the end, Charlotte Magne ensures her song will leave a lasting impact to her audience.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Lyrics and Music

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of polishing her speech, Charlie begins to plan a song.
> 
> Not just any song, but something showtune worthy!
> 
> ...
> 
> Hopefully!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make sense with Charlie's list and the song.

'_Maybe I can use Rainbows to illustrate my point?_'

Charlotte Magne loves Rainbows. It is simple, flexible and meaningful. For example.

In the Hellenic and Shinto realms, rainbows are **literally used as a bridge** between their respective realm and Gaia <strike>or Earth</strike>. Of course, the deities create some sort of countermeasure to limit the use of this fragile passage after a series of _unfortunate events_. Traits such as humility and virtuousness <strike>as well as other attributes approved in the area</strike> act as both an incentive and a discouragement to all. Too bad the creation of this structure can be done with a simple incantation or a wave of a hand, depending on the expertise of the caster. _*Cough! Loki cough!*_ There are also instances where the **energy residue gather to form a <strike>wonky</strike> rainbow** which led to several gods setting foot on 'Earth' for curiosity's sake.

In the Hindu realm, she recalls someone utilizing a rainbow **as their weapon**. Usually in the form of a bow, the solidified rainbow must be more condensed than a rainbow bridge since there are no known records of the rain-bow breaking from pressure. Studying the records, the weaponized rainbow is for show since the war God is an adept magic-user. An icon of victory or a show of resourcefulness _by using something as harmless as a rainbow?_ Thankfully, Hell is in good relationship with these unpredictable deities.

In the Sumerian domain, there is a god (or more?) that used the rainbow as **an ornament or a jewelry** of some sort. These deities love to accessorize and have quite a temper to an ignoramus <strike>or anyone as arrogant as they</strike>. The elder gods in that realm also mark important sites with a rainbow such as the Fountain of Life and the Tree of Immortality. _Really convenient if not for the fact other immortals can see the landmark as well._ These deities are rather peculiar with most of them being more in tune with Chaos than the rest _which causes quite a headache during her dad's cosmic parties_.

There are other domains considered by her dad Lucifer as _minor factions_ that gives Rainbow a whole new meaning. One of them is literally a **personified rainbow**. The entity is shaped similar to the snake sleeping on her dad's top hat. The scriptures in Hell's Library discuss the living rainbow deity to perform acts identical to an unthinking creator. Another usage of a rainbow is to act as **an ideal spot to place their paradise or reality** which is not much of a feat. This only reminded her of the Sumerian Gods. Another use would be **a transition, an inverse spell**. A spell transforming one's anatomy completely or altering the subconscious of its target into one's own bidding. Pretty mischievous for something so innocent as a rainbow.

There are other deities that work independently which are generally classified as _Ancient Ones_ (entities existing beyond the concept of time and space) and _Foreigners_ (entities existing outside the generally accepted concept of time and space). Either way, these deitiesuse the rainbow **to enlighten their chosen prophets/candidates**. The deed is similar to a landmarking an important location, but this time on a future event. Most prophesies or dreams are filled with happiness, enlightenment and success, but how to obtain such a future is what drives Humanity off their heads. There are some deities that use the rainbow **as a warning or an image of fear** which forces a number of humans to (1) seek shelter away from the rainbow's sight or (2) perform feats to calm the angered _foreigner_. The others use the rainbow similar to the Sumerian but more on **an important clothing or accessory**.

In Heaven's case, God's use of the rainbow is what her mom Lilith calls: a **promise flare**. It was meant for not just Humanity, but the rest of the equally angered and frustrated gods across space and time. The Flood _did_ kill majority of all living creatures so no one was surprised when Heaven found itself surrounded by unknown forces. All angels were up and armed against displeased war gods and it's the first time she witnessed the entities humanity later dubbed **Eldritch abominations**. Heaven was at the verge of a collapse if not for Lucifer's brethren (the Prototypes of God) working non-stop to negotiate and defend the last line of defense. Her dad could have joined the fray with his army of fallen angels and newly recruited sinners but...

... He lost to a drinking game with Gabriel (wolf in sheep's clothing) so Hell sat out on the skirmish. Watching humanity move on from such a tragedy on the sidelines, Charlie wondered how Humanity managed to twist this devastating event into a positive light. _Twisting a tragedy into a happy ending?_ She read the Scriptures (without her dad knowing), its updated and revised versions, and also the interpretations published by Heaven's mortal scholars... Still! Charlie could not wrap it around her head how Humanity found the rainbow **_not_ a traumatizing reminder of the Flood**.

*Tap tap tap tap

After reviewing the presence and usage of rainbows in various realities, the Princess wishes to portray Rainbow as a symbol of happiness. It is difficult with how most of Hell's citizens know the science behind rainbows. Last time she listened to her people, the agnostics explained the Rainbow as **an optical illusion created through water droplets and light**. _This led to Lucifer collaborating with Verrine, Belphegor_ _and__ Belial just to create a rainbow to celebrate Charlie's first successful flight._ Rainbows are untouchable and fleeting arcs on the sky, hinting the end of a drizzle and puzzling several hundreds on how many bands of color their human eyes can see. Another misconception Hell's denizens will make from a rainbow would be the **advocacy of LGBTQ rights**. True. There is nothing wrong with uncovering one's identity in their limited time on Earth, but Hell also hosts a number of homophobic individuals. _Humanity are addicted to symbolisms._ Her previous projects have given her enough insight on the potential controversies she may encounter on her latest project: **The Happy Hotel**. The first of its kind, the Hotel has to be accepting of all sorts of sinners and will need to have a solution to any issue.

*Sigh.

Thank god she has Vaggie and Angel Dust because Charlie will openly admit to having very limited knowledge on **modern** _human interaction, needs and behavior_. Trained in the Royal Court and schooled to establish future connections for a future takeover, Charlie knows everything her dad wants her to know by heart. _Lucifer loves her dearly in his own peculiar way._ Human redemption was never part of the curricula. _Maybe that's why she's so obsessed with the impossibility?_ Her name Charlotte means 'free man,' but everyone sees her as a mere extension to Lucifer's power. Her dad and mom doesn't see her that way fortunately. They only want her safe until the event they die. If only her dad wasn't so overprotective, she wouldn't be so surprised with how reliant her people are to material possessions or maybe her citizen's petite understanding to Hell's meritocratic mechanisms. To see the human-turned-demons carry their systems to Hell is astonishing and worrisome. Hopefully, they wouldn't be surprised on the **Last Judgement**.

* * *

"..." Slumping on her manager's chair, Charlie pushed away from her table and stared up at the ceiling. A quill on hand, the blonde sat in her room thinking of her incoming appearance in **666 News**. _It's been two days since she requested showtime to __the producer who mistook her for her dad. Canceling a popular cooking show before she could convince the demon that she isn't her dad, the producer's pride worked in her favor as he refused to change his decision._ She's done her research and is confident most of her Uncles don't watch the News in this time period. They wouldn't have enough time to barge in, decimate the new-station and drag her back to the Castle.

"Rainbows..." Charlie let out another sigh, raising her free hand to rub her forehead. She wants her speech to have a unique twist. Something that will leave her project imprinted to her audience and what better than to illustrate it with a song? Vaggie explicitly told her not to sing because _It's not professional_, but everything she does has to have a flare to keep everyone in their seats. 'Besides, it's been so long since I sang a song to an audience~'

"Rainbow... Demons..." She already made a list of what could WOW the crowd but it still lacked novelty. She certainly knows the audience won't experience the same joy as seeing a tribe (that astonishingly look like dolphins for Humanity) do high fives without knowing the meaning of their amazing practice. She's also certain they would never experience the ecstasy of unicorns kissing their skin unless she wants to create a sanctuary to keep the unicorns untainted. Nightmares are the tainted unicorns that a sinner released because she believed unicorns are _pure_ creatures.

"Hmm..." Closing her eyes, she struggles to use the word rainbow with demon - _Pair Hope with condemnation, Charlie_. It shouldn't be hard. Humanity has always surpassed its potential which is the same reason that caused God's fury flung at them like a catapult. Same reason so many deities interact with humans, choosing favorites and twisting their mortal lives with a taste of weirdness.

THAT'S IT!

"Inside every demon is a rainbow!" Charlie sat back up and wrote on her diary. _Wait a minute._ She crosses it out, recalling her first stanza of the song. It has to be about the Hotel. The listeners would surely wish to learn who came up with the idea or they'll be tweeting about the project being her parent's plan. She thinks of the musical instruments. The piano will be there. Also a guitar and drums! The song has to be kept simple, after all.

"In-side of ev-ery de-mon is a rain-bow~" Charlie hummed, imagining the musical instruments. The guitar has to be released on her enumeration of potential patients. Her people needs to remember the list without losing interest. Charlie continued writing the next sentence. "Inside every sinner is... A shiny... Err smile! Perfect~!"

"Skip!" Charlie leaves the second stanza empty in case inspiration comes to her along the way. She begins to list rhyming words for her song, ecstatically trying to contain her intention in a catchy tune. She pulls out her fork, pulling out her Inspiration Book and plunged the fork in ink. Removing the excess ink, she scrapes the sharp edges at the end of the page to the other side.

"weirdos... zeroes." The song has to be short. The average attention span of a Human is around twelve seconds or even shorter. She'll have to move around and wear something eye catching (Red is a good color) before she can increase the song's pace. She tosses her fork, picking up her quill to start with the piano's music sheet. The piano will be the main background with the drums placed in a steady pace and the guitar blasting in the more important enumeration parts.

"?" Hitting another mental block, the blonde realized what exactly is so special that will have her people **want** to go to Heaven. What would the point of success be if the end goal has minute gains?

"..." The Princess scavenges her memories, tearing her family and the court's partial notions on Heaven. Nothing. Charlie dropped her quill and stood up.

'Heaven. Heaven.' Charlie paced around her room, arms crossed and in deep thought. She could visit the area in a disguise, but from Hell to Heaven would take seven days by herself, six to four days through vehicle and two to one day through magic. Sadly, entering Heaven through Magic would certainly catch the attention of the Divine Council. She's also inept in her disguise because her uncle Metatron is the one guarding the door to Heaven. The best way to enter Heaven would be to go there prepared which she is not. Heaven has no rainbow bridges, but the domain does have gaps and forgotten lanes connecting Heaven to another domain. 'Forget it. Who knows where I'll end up?'

"There'll be no more... hits? You can still get hit or hire an assassin there so..." Charlie thought out loud, exiting her room and jumping off the railway to take mid-flight. "Flies? That depends on the district your soul will end up in... Flies are flexible creatures."

"Pills? But Heaven also has their own version of the Black market." She immediately hid her wings upon landing on the floor below. She pushed the wooden doors open, walking inside the library for her material. She scanned her bookshelves, touching the spines of the books for human commentaries about Heaven. She flips through several, tossing them after she noticed the publishers and editors are angels. 'No good! Don't look at Heaven in your perspective, Charlie.'

"I should... Look at it in their perspective." Charlie pondered as she read the book titled **Heaven: The False Paradise**. This was made by a recent priest that fell from Heaven. Heaven is a paradise to those who obey orders, not having to decide over important matters based on their status in life and spending the rest of their days basking in God's eternal beauty and whatnot.

'_Everyone is immediately given a role in the divine plan._' Charlie frowned, rereading the epilogue. No good. Too solemn. For her anyways.

'But if that makes them happy, who am I to judge?' Humanity has always been in God's lovelist. The rest... Not so much. At least she wouldn't be saying a lie if Humanity believes in these lies too, right? Charlie skims the pages once more, muttering. "No more.. Hell fire and... Unholy screams?"

*thunk!

"The song doesn't have to be accurate anyways!" Charlie threw the bibliography book. She scratched her head, walking out. Of course she can't use her books down here on Hell. What sort of fiend would create a book praising God without a covert intention? Even Abaddon, the angel of Death, cusses at their Grandfather and that's the important angel in the day of the Apocalypse!

"Instead of unicorn kisses... How about puppy dog kisses?" Charlie walked out, checking her phone for the latest feed. Everyone loves dogs. Primary example being Cerberus. How can anyone forget the antics of the three-headed dog? _So cute!_ What else can be found in Heaven? **Clouds**. There are a ton of clouds in Heaven. Maybe some of them are edible? Like cotton candy. 'I can work with that.'

"Then add some hotel terms." Charlie sat on the sofa near the Lobby, summoning a Frappuccino to take a sip. She plays with the words in her head, staring at the somewhat flipped or tossed chairs and tables in front of her. _Note to self. Do not start a pillow fight with very few pillows._ The song should still talk about the Hotel, but she shouldn't add any jokes or puns in case it triggers anyone. '**Check in** isn't a pun right? Mom would disown me if I pun, but Dad would be so proud of me... I'm conflicted.'

*Crreeaaak

"Welcome back, Angel!" Charlie greeted, dropping the straw from her mouth as her mother's portrait fell from the abrupt shutting of the door. It was the picture her father cut from an avant garde fashion magazine cover, which he had to hide for some reason. In fact, a lot of the pictures here are from her room and her dad's life crisis. Charlie slowly turned her head to check on the newcomer. "How's your walk with uhm Nuggets?"

"My baby nearly died thrice coz of some hungry fuckers!" The spider demon came into view, body language extra dramatic to elicit fear to those outside (?) but his middle arms cradled a pink pig like a mother to her baby. The male carefully dropped his pet onto the floor. "Can't you tell your apple daddy you like pigs? He could make a pig holiday or sumthing."

"A-apple daddy?!" Charlie stuttered, eyes wide at the nickname. She heard that nickname once and that's from her mom to her- "Angel no!"

"Angel Yes. (Angel finally smiled and even laughed when Charlie's jaw dropped wider.) Come on~ Who else has an apple fetish here?" Angel opted to sit beside the flabbergasted blonde, grabbing the drink loosely held by the devil. "He's a five-star sugar daddy, hun. (He sips it, raising an eyebrow.) Your mom got lucky."

"Please don't call him that!" Charlie got her drink back, trying her hardest to erase her horrible imagination <strike>of random strangers calling her dad _Apple Daddy_ in a sensual tone</strike>. _It cannot be unimagined._ Charlie averts the topic, noticing the babe sniffing close to the fallen table for any hidden popcorn from yesterday's movie night. It shouldn't surprise her when the pig managed to find some. "S-so about Fat Nuggets!"

"Oh right. Here Nugget~ Come here boy!" Angel ushered the pig towards them. Fat Nuggets' left ear twitched and the swine looked at his owner. With the pig trotting towards them, Angel Dust's smile widened with glee. Meanwhile, Charlie is thinking of letting some roaches take the food into their lair. It'll make Vaggie happy if the entrance is clean. Angel's voice broke her train of thought, hearing the male coo. "Who's a good boy? You are! Come to daddy! That's a good boy."

'I wonder why Angel named it Fat Nuggets?' Charlie watched the piggie hop to it's owner. It took days before Charlie got Angel Dust to open up at his own volition and it involved accepting his pig and start up several activities he always wanted to try... Like acting. _Her mom gave really good books for flirtation._ Charlie drawled, trying to start a conversation. "I was thinking if you want Nuggets to get his very own room like... a room adjoining yours?"

"No way! My baby can't sleep without me, ya know?" Angel cuddled his pet, awfully found of the swine for a demon. Charlie doesn't pry though, respecting the pornstar. _It's one of the reasons why Angel keeps coming back._ Angel placed the domesticated animal on his lap, petting Nuggets to sleep. "Where's Vaggie by the way?"

"Out." Charlie isn't sure either. Vaggie used the same tone of her mom when she goes out without her dad knowing. It's... part of the relationship package: Intimacy, passion and commitment. <strike>Her last relationship was.. bittersweet.</strike> Charlie only knows what Vaggie wants her to know. She stares at the reception desk, recalling her talk about a **grand opening**. As much as Charlie lived a life of fun and class with her overprotective dad and famous mom, Vaggie didn't trust her to prep the Hotel for the one-time event. Helium balloons, banners <strike>to state the obvious</strike> and colorful paper. Vaggie said they need something very casual to attract <strike>and certainly not scare away</strike> her potential guests. Hopefully, Vaggie wasn't lying to her because of the necessary budget. Money isn't a concern to the Princess of Hell, it's actually manpower or to be more specific: skilled individuals. The book **Hotel Trap** **Manuel** told her a general understanding to how Hotel management works. 'Probably.'

"Well..." Charlie slumped on the couch, muttering what she thinks Vaggie is doing right now. "Grabbing the props for the grand opening."

"Right. You have an interview later..." Angel drifted off. Time in Hell is really problematic, measured through the clock, interference and events. Everything is relative with the element of time being just a variable to be manipulated. Charlie didn't break the silence. She knows what her friend (they are friends right?) is thinking. Charlie did her research. It's her job to know mostly everything about Angel Dust to help cure his sins. Valentino is a huge obstacle as compared to the demon's parents. Bless Angel's sister, so cooperative to the cause. 'What caused Molly to come to Hell anyways?'

'A mystery for another day.' Charlie took a sip from her Frappuccino, basking in the silence. Back at the subject at hand, Valentino is a force to be reckoned with as one of the overlords of Hell. However, at the end of the day, the demon is, in essence, a human dependent to his being. _A demon that has a chance to be accepted in Heaven's gates._ She's sure there's something that can be used on the negotiation table... but if push comes to **shove**

"I know the interview's a couple day away, but ya gotta sing, kid. Singing is the best way to hype this jig without any blood spill." Angel spoke softly, mindlessly patting his pig as he stared at the portraits. It's Angel's 56th day in the hotel, experiencing: withdrawals five times, relapse twice and lost to temptation at least once. It's Angel's tenth day without succumbing to drugs, violence and sex. It's the longest Charlie has ever seen from him and she's proud of him! That's the same reason why Fat Nuggets has a golden star sticker on his side. "And hey! (His volume increased.) At least they'll have that song stuck in their head other than that bitch's _fuck them good_ song."

"I know. (Charlie chuckled, recalling Vaggie breaking an old radio playing that song outside the Hotel 20 days ago.) You can count on me! I'll make sure even the Ferryman sings my song!" Charlie smiled. She always knew Angel loves her song and dance activities. Everyone loves the theatrics, the best thing Humanity polished in their short lifespan. It warms her core to see the revival of the genre. "You want to help me make the lyrics? (Charlie sang her next words.) It'll be ama-azing~!"

"I dunno.. I'm no good with- hold a sec." Angel pulled his phone out. Charlie watched him, noting his cool expression turn irritated. Angel lowered his phone, scowling. "That lazy shit."

"Your boss?" Charlie asked but Angel shook his head yet refused to face her. Charlie fiddled with her cup, trying to not sound curious. "What is it then?"

"Nothing big. Just gotta do some errands for Val when I feel like it." Angel stood up, holding his pig in his other pair of arms as he head to the stairway. His long black thigh-high boots was longer than the norm. He must have bought clothes using the money they got from winning in Vox' TV gameshow. Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, curious why Angel didn't buy a bigger black miniskirt instead if he wants to hide his white legs. "Gonna sleep. Busy day tomorrow. We still doing that pole dancing thing?"

"Yup! We'll do it after you come back from work. You are the **teacher** of the day." Charlie watched Angel climb the stairs, clutching his phone tight. _Another favor for a friend?_ She wonders what Angel will do with them. Maybe they're the ones helping Angel escape the studio? That makes sense.

"Can't wait to see you guys fail!" Angel called from above, walking to the room he chose on the first day.

"Night!" Charlie looked back at the image of her mother, fiddling with the empty container. The title of her song must have the word **rainbow** on it so why not use the first statement as the title? **Inside of every demon is a rainbow.** Too bad she can only use the word once because the Happy Hotel doesn't have any rainbows.

...

"When are you coming back~?" Charlie tossed her drink in the air, vaporizing it with magic as she got back on her feet.

"Hmm..." Charlie walked towards the entrance, staring at tinted glass. She could search, but that would mean not trusting her.

'I trust her.' Charlie turned her back away from the door, walking back up to the music room. Since Razzle is with her lover, she'll collaborate with Dazzle for her secret project. She resumes thinking of rhyming words, humming the tune forming in her head.


	2. Cast and Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honest to goodness, none of the cast in the song looked remotely prepared when Charlie came barging in their lives haha.
> 
> Setting? Makes sense for someone to survey the area before using it, am I right?

For the Princess of Hell, today is the ideal time to check the sites and her potential cast for tomorrow's song. With Vaggie succumbing to fatigue (the albino insists on manually setting the props) and her twin servants binge watching a Netflix show called **Lucifer**, Charlie managed to sneak out to do whatever she desires.

The skies have always been in the shade of red or violet, with clumps of smoke for clouds. The gigantic Pentagram symbol separates God's power over their domain. It's not foolproof, considering the small gap in the sky. The tear is circular caused by the continuous affrays of the opposing sides. Because of Heaven's blinding entrance, a ton of huma- demons tend to mistaken Heaven as a distant planet. To make matters worse, Heaven's blinding light clashed with their magic and formed a halo. Why is this worse? Because her people are dubbing it **Holy moon **when it isn't.

> "_Like the moon._" _Vaggie told her once._ For some reasons, Humanity grew fond of this satellite affecting their material planet. <strike>In a way, Heaven is like a moon to Hell...always bugging them.</strike>

Strolling aimlessly, Charlie observed her people setting up the barriers and barricades. The days before and after **Cleansing** is a great way to check how the newbies respond and react in times of Calamity. Some fall in despair, some rise from the ashes of the dead (literally), some realize their true potential and some learn to appreciate others a tad late. The day of **Cleansing** is the time of selection. Her dad quoted: **Survival** of the **strongest**, but she knew this was all just: **senseless genocide**.

* * *

NEXT CLEANSE

001

DAYS

* * *

Wearing a matching black top hat and tuxedo, dark clothes are always her go-to attire to avoid suspicion. She dislikes donning dresses for the number of assaults she garners. Most of her predators are simple-minded, always gauging their targets through physical appearance and overt deeds. The last time she encountered someone note-worthy, her dad was three steps ahead of her. <strike>The demon splattered on the road with their blood used as graffiti.</strike> If there's one thing she and her dad has in common, it would be...

Err. Rephrase that. If there's one thing that distinguishes her from her dad, that would be their viewpoints on Humanity. Obviously, this viewpoint would change their solution to Heaven's meddlesome actions and it's pretty difficult persuading the Court if no one shares the same ideal as her. Also unfortunate how none of her uncles treat her seriously.

**YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED**

"..." Charlie sighs, reading one of the signs posted by her people. In the beginning, Hell didn't give a damn about time. Hell **is** a sanctuary to those who are rejected by Heaven and other domains. _Same reason why Hell is connected to Avici or Helheim or Tartarus or etc._ When her dad finally agreed to 'accept' Heaven's aid, a clump of feather- angels erected a clock tower in the middle of each city. The huge wall clock makes a noise to warn everyone about the Exterminator's arrival and departure. All high-ranking demons are forbidden to eliminate the exterminators _unless attacked._ Failure to obey will have their powers sealed around 5% with each angel killed. Unlike Humanity's monarchy system, she wasn't excluded to the law. Her title as **Princess** could not be utilized to save her people and that... Frustrated her.

"♪~" Charlie returns back to her song project. She's confident the **Happy Hotel** will flourish with how her people grieve and fear for their lives and loved ones. It's human nature to seek a solution away from the constant threats of the harsh reality. Humanity is also inertly good _unless whatever messages the angels' gave their chosen <strike>mortal</strike> ones are false_. She placed a rainbow sticker on the buildings she sensed matches her song's descriptions, not having enough time to enter and gain permission. Besides, they're only going to get few screen time in live TV. _It's not like anyone will recognize them right?_

"I'm sure the news station has tons of sites I can use?" Charlie tells herself, remembering the different scenes with her brief visit in that area. "Then I can... use the television to teleport wherever I need to go? Sounds about right... Now then. All I need is the right place and time."

"Oh oh!" Charlie raised both her hands to her chest, clenching it as she stared at the harbor. Another thought popped to her head.

"What if I give a mini-tour while I sing?!" She yelled to no one in particular, startling a squid-like demon into falling off the dock. Charlie turned around just in time to not see a gigantic leviathan swallow the drowning demon. "I'm sure not all of my citizens have travelled around. This is perfect!"

"And I can even join Hellsea!" Charlie squealed. It's been so long since she saw her rival. The last time she met her snappy friend was from Hell school. Charlie doesn't hate her per se since they're future rulers of their respective domain, but Charlie would be a liar if she wasn't envious of her childhood friend's charisma. Hopefully, through their rivalry, Charlie will decipher what makes the woman... have so many friends.

*Cring cring

"..." Charlie walked away from the harbor, ignoring the screams of a crowd as the Squid demon struggled to escape the Leviathan. Charlie held her phone close to the side of her face, walking to the cliff sides of town. Well. It's not actually cliffs. This is what Humans call **tectonic shifts(?)** and since Hell is really close to the core, lava is all they're going to find. She recalls some demons harnessing lava as a source of energy. She has yet to see a human-turned-demon utilizing both magic and science except Vox-

_"Who the hell is this?"_ A snarl that is accompanied with the bizarre sounds of an alienated choir.

"Hellsea! I hope I'm not intruding?" Charlie greeted and did her friend give a heavy sigh?

"_It's Helsa,_ _dork._" Helsa's voice turned clearer. The woman probably went out of the meeting room or event room. "_What do you want?_"

"Well~ I'm making a song~" Charlie hears a slap of skin. Was that a groan of exasperation from her fearsome friend? "And I was hoping yo-"

_"No! How the hell do you have the time to make another song?! You're the Princess of fucking Hell!_" Helsa sounds stressed, but it must be because she's learning the ropes to reigning her territory. Or Paperwork. Or both. Both sounds reasonable. _"Besides, I refuse to be your cameo because I'm better than **you**."_

"But Helsa~" Charlie whined, finding her rival quite unfair. "You don't like singing happy songs! Come on~ For old time's sake. I'll treat you to whatever you fancy later."

_"Sorry bitch but that ain't working on me like last time."_ Helsa is a tough cookie. She isn't easily swayed by whatever she throws at her thrice. Charlie huffs in annoyance as Helsa ended. _"Hope you fail on whatever you're doing, **loser**."_

"No! You're the lo-" Charlie couldn't finish her sentence when the girl hung up on her.

*Click.

"-ser." Charlie glared at her phone, annoyed of her friend's noncompliance. It doesn't make sense! Paperwork and meetings are easy. It's **do-or-die** except when it comes to Humanity or your territory's natural enemy. Humanity is always an exception to the rules. The mortals are so fickle-minded that they say the opposite of what they believe in. Natural enemy is a tricky part. They're the entities that you may or may not know at any part of time and space.

'I don't exactly know what part I'll add you as a cameo, but you will be in my song, Helsa!' She continued walking, checking a website dedicated to Helsa. In spite of them being rivals, Charlie isn't as updated to Helsa's life as the woman is to hers. _She's a hundred percent sure Helsa was the one who sent the array of dresses at her doorstep. In retaliation to an attack of such a deed, Charlie entered and purchase clothes fitted for combat while also being stylish in the black market, later sending it off to the woman._ She knows she's won when she saw Helsa begrudgingly wear the clothes she bought in one of her meetings with the _Elder Ones_. Charlie smiled, checking at the exact period and location Helsa will be for her interview hour. 'Hell School? Perfect.'

"..." Charlie kept walking, aware of the coordinates to her past school. Her life in school was uneventful. No one shared her optimistic as well as pacifistic mentality. Her classmates always aimed to climb up the social ladder, outwitting and defeating the others through any means necessary to the extent of assassinating the academic personnel to get a perfect score. The only highlights she had during school would be her ex-lover and the knowledge thrown at them by whoever was forced to teach there.

"All of you cretins, sluts and losers...?" Charlie pauses at her very slow enumeration when she heard a racket on the main road. She walks back to the roadside, the pedestrian walk which is a strange creation when everyone driving doesn't have to follow the rules. She checks the managements, noting a ton of ads hung and torn apart. She doesn't know most of them, but Vaggie does. Charlie starts taking pictures, finding some creative with the **Beware** and **Run** word style. Some are really artistic, the drawing of these entities look really fascinating. There's also phone numbers.

*Click!

"There." Charlie saved it all in her phone, ready to show it to her friend. 'Maybe I can show it to Angel Dust as well? It would be nice if we could persuade some of them to the path of redemption.'

* * *

♫~

The tune has always been a soft background in this area, but it's the first for her to hear the sound louder than the norm. What she wishes to say is that the sound isn't from a radio. The jazzy tune she heard on the tacky radio sounds more real. Now that she thought about it, there is a good amount of radios scattered in Pentagram City. It must belong to a demon.

'A demon like Vox?' Charlie walks deeper to the alleyway, searching for the source. Maybe they're friends. The last time Charlie interacted with Vox, it was a game Angel wanted to win. With her dad's tricks up her sleeve, they won what Angel wanted to win which was cash(?) before Razzle and Dazzle destroyed the TV. Vox would pinpoint their location if they didn't. <strike>The usual problems of a demon.</strike>

"Hello?" Charlie tries her best not to step on the twitchy corpses on the ground. This is odd. It's a day before the Extermination and someone is already terrorizing her people.

'Is this a new overlord? A chaotic overlord?' Charlie scanned the wall splattered with various blood of different types of demons. The demon has no specific type, mindlessly killing or nonchalantly passing the time?

[The tune altered all of the sudden, now accompanied with static and an ambiguous human voice.]

'Bad reception?' Before the princess could take a step forward and face the chaotic energy source at her right, the intersection leading to a dead end, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You wouldn't want to go there, dear." Someone whispered, the one who_ grabbed her left arm_ dragged her inside a bar.

"And why not?" Charlie wondered, curious of this rather lovely female. Under the strange lights of the bar, the woman seems to be a human-turned-demon that managed to retain most of her human features. Not wanting to be rude, she compliments her savior(?) with a smile. "I love your hat. Pink always livens the room."

"I know! Red is **always** a dashing color." The woman chuckles as she covers her mouth, pulling Charlie close in her arms as if to warn every other sexual deviant that this is hers. Charlie gives a sort of tireless smile, used to being mistaken as a young girl, getting dragged to the other exit of the building. "You must be new to this area. My name is Franklin, the co-owner of **Franklin and Rosie Emporium**."

"I'm Charlie and well... I'm actually new to this district and err a lot of other districts hehe." Charlie corrects rather sheepishly. It's not her fault Vaggie and her servants permit her to enter these establishments without nor is it their fault she doesn't have the guts to make them uncomfortable if she were to request they enter said-establishments. Scanning the crowd to see a rather depressed demon sitting alone on the front of the bar, Charlie asks. "And about earlier, do you know the demon playing the catchy tunes?"

"Shh. Speak softer, my dear." Franklin pet her head (Wait. Where did her hat go?) and came out from the entrance of the stripper club(?) They kept walking, entering a BDSM shop. She drops her hand, fixing herself as Charlie checked the overprice tags of a great number of dildos. "Now that we're away from listeners, I can answer all you wish to learn~"

'And she's drunk.' Charlie finally got to see the woman in good light. Nevertheless, knowledge is knowledge. "About the tunes?"

"Ah yes! That infernal tunes." Franklin nodded sagely, "Never fall for them, cupcake. You wouldn't want to encounter **Bambi**."

"Uhh Bambi?" Charlie repeated, raising an eyebrow. The nickname sounds familiar. Her dad must have said it in passing or was it her mom?

"Yes. That cannibalistic psychopath has Rosie smitten. A terrible news for our shop, mind you." Franklin flicked a fan from thin air, waving it for air. "I do hope she gets over that infatuation of hers. What would the others think of her? That deer is no good!"

"I have a bad feeling you did something that caused you to feel guilty..." Charlie knows these type of dressed females drink to forget a mistake. Emporium. That means Franklin is a business-type of demon. These contract dealers/management demons have created this unspoken rule to not get drunk at all cost. One wrong business deal will cause everything to crumble, after all. "...And there's a high chance you plan on going back home and get into an argument with your partner."

"Aren't you smart, little girl?" Franklin belittles her, giving a toothy smile. The shop keeper is squinting at them to get out, but not a single syllable was uttered when her friend glared at him. Franklin looks back at her, cheerful. "But all will be well. We've argued worse and I'm certain no man will go between us."

"I see." Charlie wants to advise her, but she needs more information and by the time she learns everything... The Cleansing will begin and Vaggie will worry. "So don't follow the music?"

"Indeed." Franklin is a really happy fellow when she's drunk. Charlie walks out with the happy woman, curious if the demon is equally happy when sober. "Now head along before the day ends. I wouldn't want to see your pretty face on the pavement."

"Thank you!" Charlie hasn't gotten the entire story about this **Bambi**, but the girl certainly has to go sort her life before the Cleansing.

'Now then...' Charlie keeps walking, ignoring the number of trash cans staring at her with their sole eye. 'I'll ask Vaggie about **Bambi** later.'

* * *

"Now what's this?" Charlie stares at an abandoned white building. Shorten that chant! This must be what Vaggie calls a **Hospital**. Charlie walks inside, humming at the condition of the facility. It's not bad. Only dusty and some blood splattered here and there. Charlie can even hear her footsteps as she goes through the reception desk to the hallway. "I can use this on... that part... The part with the **cure**!"

"I just have to tidy this up and..." Charlie used a whip of magic, cleaning the dust and repairing a wheelchair. What was the wheelchair for again? To bring their unwilling patients for curing! Charlie crossed her arms, frowning. "That means I have to make a serum."

"But that also means I'll play the part of the doctor!" Charlie smiles at the thought, examining the dusty equipment. She managed to find some green surgeon clothes for Razzle and Dazzle, but maybe they'll have to shorten it to their size. _Not bad-?!_ Thanking whoever brought this building to Hell, Charlie managed to find a doctor coat. Or is this a scientist coat? and other doctor stuff for her to wear! Charlie placed it close to the examination table, summoning a clipboard and a quill to write some random doctor stuff on it. Oh and also a yellow marker because happy face. Everyone knows what a happy face means. She decides to place a heart and a false signature, not wanting anyone to forge her name on any document. 'Mom would kill me if I do that haha~'

'What about the description of Heaven?' Charlie emerged from the other side of the hospital, familiarizing herself on its lay-outs in case she wants her Hotel to have a **Hospital** room or somewhere in those lines like a medbay. 

"..." Charlie checks her phone, already listing so many places for each part. The day is about to end. Cleansing will begin soon which means an entire day cooped up in her house. 'I'll just use Heaven's entrance. Metatron wouldn't mind. It's not like I plan on entering Heaven. Just borrow their scenery and clouds. And maybe a small puppy. It's hard carrying a hell pup while sitting on a cloud.'

"You did it again, me!" Charlie gave a high five to herself, happy at the completion of her secret project. Though there will be some ad lib at some parts, this song will be a hit! She's sure of it! The princess began her journey back to her hotel, filled with cheer and hope.

...

Ding! Ding! Ding!

* * *

NEXT CLEANSE

0**0**0

DAYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys know who 'Bambi' is.


	3. Seconds before showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie surveys the area one more time.

'Today is the day!'

Charlie smiles at the thought, sitting happily in her limousine with Vaggie. Razzle and Dazzle are driving, probably using pillows to prop themselves up rather than use their real forms. Non-magic fueled human cars weren't a thing in Hell until Humanity learned slaves aren't property. They're going to the studio right now and Vaggie is internally freaking out.

While Vaggie wore her usual clothes, Charlie decided to wear a red tuxedo on top of her pure white shirt and long black suspenders. She even wore matching pants, the red being at the bottom hem. She honestly hoped Angel doesn't stay out for too long because demons tend to be a little cuckoo head after watching the termination in their area. The spider demon didn't even tell them what sort of errand he'll do. 'I hope he'll be safe.'

"?" Charlie glanced at her friend, staring at the serious dead expression Vaggie wore. It seems she wasn't able to sleep, too busy worrying? Charlie placed her speech papers aside, positioning herself to face her seatmate.

"We'll be fine, Vaggie~" Charlie sang, wrapping her arms around the tense female for a hug. Even though Charlie showed Vaggie her speech (which is different from her inspiration list), the albino immediately crafted a speech seven pages long and asked her to memorize it. Charlie obviously did, but the speech sounded too royal and cold. She isn't sure if this will elicit attention if she was the one saying this. Maybe her dad _but he'd rather watch Hell burn pussies than save his people_.

"I know we will." Vaggie reciprocated the hug, squeezing her. It made Charlie feel a tad bit of guilt for keeping her new **song** from her beloved, but the surprise will be worth it! Surely! Angel liked it so much, he was laughing at her tongue twisters. Just imagine if she sang while showing different parts of Hell? _It'll be amazing!_ She honestly didn't plan for the quick talk, but the screen time allotted to her speech is quite short. Her part is like a play's **interval**, around 10 to 15 minutes. What's it called in a news station? A break? Nah.. An **advertisement**. They are going to introduce the **Happy Hotel** to the entire populace, after all.

...

"Charlie. We're here." Vaggie chuckled, not moving since she feels rather comfortable in the arms of the Princess.

"We can stay here first." Charlie rubbed her cheek against the other. Studies show cuddles decrease stress levels and it's really effective with Vaggie. She also tried it with Angel, but he prefers hugs when he gets night terrors or when he asks for it. "It's cold in there."

"But we can't let them think we're backing out." Vaggie gave her peck on the lips, pulling the female out.

"You're a party pooper." Charlie heaved as Vaggie dragged her out by the arms. They're right in front of the **666 News**, one of the news stations Vox does not completely control due to the flaming attitude of the latest head anchor. Charlie hasn't met her yet, but she's probably as decent as the last one... hopefully.

"Don't fall behind." Vaggie instructed as she led her to the entrance. Charlie looked behind to see the twin baphomets rush to her side, leaving a scarred demon to guard their car.

"Ready?" Charlie whispered and the duo gave mischievous smiles in turn. Charlie walked inside, allowing her servants to place the symbols in her stead. She follows Vaggie, ignoring the eyes following her color. She doesn't have a stunning figure like her mom, but she does have the parts to make people believe she's a girl. 'Speaking of mom...'

'No response.' Charlie checks her phone. Her mom has yet to respond. The last time mom messaged her was the first week she left the Royal Castle, telling her she'll send Razzle and Dazzle as company. Right now, the succubus queen has yet to hear her voice mail. Charlie's sure if her mom heard her new song, she'd give professional input. Charlie can't tell her project to her dad, even if he's the one who taught her how to compose.

'Stop thinking about him, Charlie. This is going to work. It will!' Charlie bit her lower lip, clutching her phone to her chest. Charlie exhaled, slapping her cheeks with her hand and phone. 'Everything will be fine! I'll show dad!'

'Maybe she'll see me in TV!' Charlie reasoned out, keeping her phone. Lilith **is** a famous actress and fashion model. Her mom is probably busy with the next photo-shooting or incoming movie. 'Or watch my song online... I hope.'

'Hmm...' Charlie scanned her surroundings. Overcrowding and a ton of cameras. She kept walking, scanning each demon down to the core. They're really an audience, having different opinions and lifestyles. One problem she finds in the New station might be the innate tendency of _Conformity_. No one bothers going out of the group, too scared to be left alone. Outside, it's the _bystander effect_. It's all man for himself. Since being a bystander is a bad trait, she's happy to say Angel Dust is only 10% affected to this _bystander effect_. _Conformity_ is difficult because Charlie has never blended well with her people and her family.

"That was fast~" Charlie smiled, staring down to see her winged helpers. Razzle and Dazzle have always been with her, longer than her parents. "Are we ready?"

"Ah." Razzle clung to her pants, eyes staring wide at her. Dazzle tugged her other leg, leading her to where Vaggie is.

"Okay. Okay." Charlie walked with Razzle dangling on her leg, reaching the area to see Vaggie watching the screen. Charlie walks inside, watching her friends rush to the donuts. They even made their cute sheep sounds, munching on the donuts.

"..." Charlie walked towards Vaggie, slowly looking up at the screen. Her fingertips are tingling with magic, ready to alter the very fabric of this tiny scene. 'Few more minutes and it's showtime~'

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized something...
> 
> Charlie doesn't exactly know what Hotels are... Huh.


End file.
